


Costume Party

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blake with a D, Costumes, F/F, Sort Of, one knows the other doesn't but its on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: When Ruby runs into her crush, Blake, at a costume party, her anonymity and a little bit of alcohol give her the confidence she needs to make a move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another fic. Oh wait you don't have to cause you're already there. Another commission, more Ladybug (yall really love the bugs huh? Can't blame you). More Blake dick so there's that. Also a bit of anonymous sex I guess? so if that turns you off then sorry. Blake doesn't know its ruby, still consents though. That's all the warnings so without further ado, enjoy!

Ruby knocked on the door and adjusted her costume, glancing at the window for her reflection for a moment to make sure everything was right. Then the door opened and there was Jaune, dressed as a knight. Behind him there was a lot of noise, the whole house loud and raucous with a party. 

"Oh hey." He says, "Nice costume... um who are you?"

She reached down and lifted up her mask, which covered almost her entire head with one like a wolf, with the exception of her mouth. Technically it did have a detachable wolf's mouth with it, but she'd left it at home rather than take it off every time she wanted to take a drink. "Pretty good huh?" She grins. 

"Oh wow, Ruby. Yeah it is. For some reason, werewolf doesn't surprise me." He says, "Come on in." He steps to the side to let her in. 

"Thanks. Made it myself." She says and puts the mask back on, covering herself back up. Her outfit was mostly black and dark grey, and covered in fur. She was wearing gloves that had large claws as if a larger hand was covering her own, so that she could still grab stuff easily. Her bottom half was similarly adorned, with a part sticking out of her leg like another joint and her feet being covered with shoes that gave the impression of bare wolf's feet. It was a little form fitting, mostly cause she was used to corsets and such and was more comfortable in that, so it was still easy to tell it was a girl in the costume, but overall she thought she'd done a pretty good job. 

"Of course you did." He chuckles a bit. "Glad you came, wasn't sure you were gonna. You're not really the party type."

"Yeah not usually, Yang talked me into it though. Plus, costumes. Hides me, and I get to look at everyone else's." She says as she walks in. "Still can't believe you threw a party." 

"Eh my parents are out, Nora thought it would be fun, and I'm the only one she knew who lives close enough to the dorms that plenty of people could make it." He says. 

Ruby looks over and sees a tall redhead walk by in a Xena costume. "And you got Pyrrha to come too." She grins. 

"Heh yeah she did. She's probably why other people came too." 

"She is popular." Ruby says, "But I think most came cause it’s an empty house to party in. Plus booze. Beacon's a pretty relaxed college but Goodwitch would definitely not let anybody get away with drinking." 

"Yeah that probably helps too. As long as they're having fun though." He says. 

"So, who all is here? Aside from Pyrrha?" She looks around seeing a few familiar faces. 

"Well plenty of people from Beacon mostly, a few people they brought. Some people I don't even recognize cause costumes." He looks over at her, "Oh, and Blake is here." He grins. 

"What-" She gets excited for a moment but catches herself, "Does that have to do with me?" 

"Didn't say it did, you just asked who was here." He says. 

"Jerk." She grins and hits him in the stomach lightly. 

"You'll like it, she's a vampire."

"Ohhh Blake as a sexy vampire." She says and seems to drift off for a moment. 

"I didn't say a sexy vampire." 

"You didn't have to, it's Blake." She says. 

"Fair. Well she's around here somewhere. I thought Yang came here with her but I don't see her now." He looks around. 

"She had like four parties to go to. Probably ditched to go to one of those." 

"Oh, guess that makes sense." He says and then claps her on the shoulder, "Anyway I gotta go circulate, you have fun. Oh and if someone hits you in the head, it’s probably Nora. She's got a toy hammer and going around saying she's nailing everybody at the party." 

She chuckles at that. "Alright, see you later." She waves as he walks off and then heads into the party herself.

She wasn't the best with crowds, but fortunately the attention wasn't on her so she didn't have a problem here. That and she was wearing a cool costume so it wasn't like anyone would know it was her anyway. She made her way past some dancing people and a group of chatting people over to a table with various snacks and drinks. She grabbed a cookie from a plate and popped it into her mouth, chewing as she grabbed a cup and looked over the drinks. There were a few alcoholic drinks around but she didn't see the point in starting drinking already. Even if she had tried a bit before she didn't plan on getting wasted or anything. She poured herself a cup of soda and took a drink as she looked around, seeing who was there. 

She spotted a couple other werewolves; though they were loose and baggy store bought outfits that they had to take the head off of actually function. There were some cops, nurses, firefighters, superheroes, and other general things. She spotted a couple vampires but no Blake and wondered if she had left with Yang. She bobbed her head along with the music as she listened and looked around for anyone she might know. 

Looking over she saw what seemed to be a banshee, dressed in all white with pale skin, but she couldn't figure out why they seemed familiar. Until it hit her, literally rather than figuratively, and more as a distraction than an answer. "Ow." She says and turns around to see a Viking and a Ninja. 

"Ha! Nailed you!" Nora says with a grin.

"Sorry, she's been doing that all night." Ren says. 

"Yeah, Jaune told me." Ruby chuckles. 

"I've nailed thirty seven people tonight." Nora says. 

"Wow, really getting around huh?" 

"Well it's a party after all!"

"So, you two having fun?" She asks. 

"It's been fine. Lots of food and drink." Ren says, "Though I wish Jaune had thought to include some healthier options."

"Don't be a bore, Ren." Nora says, "Oh and nice costume Ruby! You make a super cute werewolf." She gives her a thumbs up. 

 "How'd you know it was me?" She asks. 

"Jaune told us what you were wearing." Ren explains. 

"Yeah we totally wouldn't have gotten it otherwise. That mask covers almost everything." 

"Thanks, did most of the costume myself." She says, "I'm not big on parties, but costumes I can do. Probably has to do with the whole Halloween birthday thing." 

"Oh yeah, happy birthday!" Nora says, "I know it’s not today, but eh close enough." 

"You can just say it again at my birthday party." Ruby says. 

"Yeah but until then..." Nora turns to the table and grabs three cups, grabbing a bottle of something and pouring a bit into each one. Then she hands one to Ren and Ruby each. "Cheers, to the birthday girl!"

"Nora I really don't think-" Ren starts but is interrupted.

"I said, Cheers to the birthday girl!" She holds up her cup aggressively. 

Ruby chuckles and holds hers up, tapping it to Nora as Ren sighs and does the same. "Thanks." She says and takes a drink of it, now holding two cups. She looks at both of them and then takes the one Nora had just poured, with far less in it, shrugs, and turns it up, downing the cup before setting it down taking a deep breath. 

"Yeah! Go Ruby!" Nora cheers her on. "Getting into the party mood!" 

She takes a drink of her soda then and thumps her chest a couple times. "Never was good at that." She coughs once. 

"Hey as long as you're having fun." Nora says.

"That is the most important part, but do try not to overdo it." Ren says. 

"I won't, don't worry." She nods at him. 

"Ugghhh, Ren! That's not being very badass ninja of you!" She groans. 

"Ninjas were masters of patience and moderation." He says. "It's a large part of being stealthy. I doubt many ninja would drink a lot, as it would make their ability to do their job decrease." 

"But what if they were a ninja who could only ninja when they were drunk?" Nora says.

"Well in that case yes I suppose they would drink, but I don't believe that would be most ninja." 

"But it could be some ninja."

"While unlikely, it's not outside the realm of possibility." 

"Ha! Checkmate." She says with a smug grin, "Ninjas totally drink."

"I never said that they didn't, simply that they would do so in moderation and not overdo it."

"Ugghhh, let's just go." She groans and grabs his arm to drag him away. "Bye Ruby!" She waves with her hammer. 

"Goodbye Ruby. Have a nice evening." Ren nods as he lets himself be dragged away. 

"Bye you two, have fun." Ruby waves as they leave and gives a little laugh. 

"So I see you're having fun." Someone says and Ruby looks over, this time seeing the banshee from earlier. She furrows her brow for a moment before her eyes go wide. "Weiss!" She says, "Oh wow I almost didn't recognize you." 

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not." She says as she crosses her arms. 

"Um, do, cause your costume is great." She grins. "Wait how did you know it was me?" 

"I saw you talking with Ren and Nora and worked it out. It's not like there's a lot of people of your size and stature they'd be speaking with." 

"Oh wow, you went all detective on me." She chuckles. "You're good." 

"It was simple deductive reasoning. Not exactly difficult." 

"If you say so." She says and takes a drink, "So, having fun? Didn't expect you to be here."

She sighs once. "Your sister talked me into it. I'm still not sure how. One moment I wasn't going to go, and the next I know I was buying a costume." 

Ruby chuckles a bit. "Yeah she can do that to people. Especially people who are always looking at her boobs." She smirks.

"I... I do no such thing." She denies. 

"We've all seen it. You're not as subtle as you think. I mean I don't mind, of all the people to stare at my sister's boobs, you're probably my favorite. That's saying something too cause it’s a lot of people." She pauses for a moment, "I may need another drink." 

"I... again I'm not sure how to take that." 

"Cause if you accept it you admit to staring at her boobs? Like I said, you wouldn't be the first. She gets a lot of attention after all."

"I do not stare at your sister's breasts." Weiss says firmly. 

"Too bad, she pretty sure she went as a genie. Bet you could get a good look at them." She grins. 

"She did?" Weiss looks around. 

"I don't think she's here. Caught you tryna look though." She chuckles. 

Weiss glares at her with a huff. "I was just trying to assess her costume is all. If she's not here then it doesn't bother me."  Ruby laughs a little and she looks at her in confusion. "What is so funny?"

"I'm just imagining you walking up to her and being all 'wow I wish I could see your titties' and how she'd probably be into that." She laughs a bit more. 

"Please, I would never say such a thing." She says. 

"Maybe not, but it would probably work if you did."

"Do you... do you really think so? She'd fall for a terrible line like that?" 

"Depends on who is saying it." 

"What are you getting at?" She narrows her eyes at her. 

"Nothing." Ruby says in a bit of a sing-song tone. "Pretend I didn't say anything at all." 

"That's impossible, you are always talking." Weiss says. 

"That's not true! I shut up all the time. Especially around people I don't know or people who make me nervous or pretty girls, or pretty girls I don't know who make me nervous."

"Well you certainly have no problem talking to me." 

"Yeah but like, you're Weiss. You're my friend. We went to high school together! Of course I can talk to you." 

"Just my luck." She rolls her eyes. "Well anyway, I'm going to go say hi to Pyrrha. I'll see you around I suppose."

"Cool, I'm gonna stay here. Have fun." She says. 

"Yes, you too." Weiss says and walks off. 

Ruby takes another drink of her soda and notices it getting low. Reaching over she grabs an alcoholic bottle and pours just a bit in. Not trying to fill it up, but mostly diluting the alcohol. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she didn't mind a little bit. Just as she did somebody else walks over to the table, moving in beside her and taking the same bottle, pouring a bit into their own cup. 

She looks them up and down and her eyes go wide. Wearing a black top that showed a bit of her toned stomach, tight black pants, some short heels, a black cape, and plastic fangs, was Blake. She looks forward, away from her, and takes a big drink. Sure Blake was her friend, but not the same way as Weiss or Jaune. She'd only met her through Yang and didn't know her as well, but she definitely wanted to. Her crush on her had been almost instant, and hadn't died down at all over time. In fact, it had actually grown as she'd learned more about her. She was contemplating what to do when she was bumped a little and looked over instinctively. 

"Sorry." Blake says, turning to her. "Should watch where I’m going." 

"N-no. I uh, I was in the way." Ruby says, "Shouldn't stand in front of the drinks." 

"Nice costume." Blake says, looking her up and down. "Did the mask used to have a mouth or..."

"Oh, yeah. I left it at home cause it gets in the way." She says. 

"Probably the smart choice. I've seen a few werewolves stuck with trying to work around them." She says and gestures around.

"Yeah. Your costume is nice too. Sexy vampire, classic." She says and immediately begins to panic in her head. Had she just said that? 

"Well it's just normal vampire, but thanks anyway." She smiles at her. "Yours is pretty cute too." 

Oh, it had worked and Blake hadn't stormed off. That was a good sign. She even called her cute. This was going surprisingly well. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but if she did it right she could probably even flirt a bit. She'd seen Yang do it plenty; how hard could it be? Yeah, she had this. "So," She leans on the table a bit, "how'd you end up here?" 

"Dragged her by a friend, who I believe had ditched me." She says and looks around. "Halloween has always been my favorite holiday anyway though; people are a lot less judgmental of pretty much everything on a day where walking around as a blood covered clown is perfectly normal." 

"Yeah I bet that does help." She says and glances up at the cat ears on top of Blake's head. While she personally thought they were absolutely adorable, it seemed other people were less than accepting. "It's always been my favorite too. I love to get dressed up in costumes, nobody knowing who I am. People are less intimidating when I can hide behind a mask."

"Nervous in crowds then?" Blake asks. "In that case, I won't ask your name. Don't wanna ruin the mood for you. Mine's Blake." She holds out her hand. 

Ruby reaches out and shakes it. "Call me... Ishmael. Actually don't do that it'd be weird."

"Yes it might, but that's a nice reference." She says, "If I need to call you something how about..." she tilts her head as if thinking, "Little Wolf?"

"Yeah uh, that works." She smiles up at her. 

"So, you read then? Or did you just know that line?" 

"Both." Ruby says, "I mean I do read, just haven't read that specific one."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many of the classics people haven't read just because they never got around to it. Also a lot of the classics are actually kinda bad, either cause they're just bad or because they're littered with prejudice." She crosses her arms. 

"Yeah I remember pointing that out about a book in school once and the teacher got upset saying I was 'disrespecting the author' and that it was 'just how things were back then' and stuff. I think I failed that book report cause I refused to read it." 

Blake chuckles a bit. "Wish more people had your ideas. Most just accept it. Like you said they think that's just how people were. Yeah they definitely were worse than they are now, but that doesn't mean we should just accept that in the literature." 

"I know right?" Ruby agrees, "And we had faunus in our class who clearly didn't like it too. Like, I get we shouldn't pretend it never happened, but at least point out how awful it is instead of praising the book." 

Blake chuckles a bit. "You know I didn't expect to talking to a drunk werewolf about my problems with classic literature." 

"I'm not drunk." Ruby tilts her head a bit, "Didn't expect to talk about this either though."

"I can smell the alcohol." She says.

"Maybe that's you." Ruby says, "I mean I’ve had just a bit, but not very much at all. I wouldn't drive, but I’m not like, slurring or nothing." 

"Fair." Blake says, "I'm mostly the same. Not enough to do much more than calm the nerves."

"You have nerves?" She asks. 

"Well yeah. I'm in a loud crowd of people, and I was dragged here in the first place." She says, "Honestly, not super easy on the ears."

"Ohhhhh." Ruby says, "I get ya. You uh, wanna talk somewhere quieter?" She asks, and then her stomach knots up. Had she just asked that? Oh wow she probably sounded like a creep. Blake didn't even know her name, of course she wasn't going to-"

"Sure." Blake says, smiling at her a bit. "Lead the way."

"Wait, really? You want to?" Ruby asks in surprise.

"Unless you don't want to?" Blake says, "I mean if you were just being nice..." 

"No I uh, was just surprised you agreed." She chuckles nervously, "Was afraid I was being creepy." 

"You're not, don't worry." She says. "The fact that you are worried about that though is a good sign though." 

"Oh whew." She says in relief. "Come on." With a wave to follow her she moves away from the table, her heart beating a bit faster. She knew the way around Jaune's place from visiting before, so she didn't have a problem leading her up some stairs, which he had tried to block off, and away from the main party. 

"Are you sure we're allowed back here?" Blake asks. 

"We'll be fine." Ruby says. She'd been to his room before to play games and help him with homework and stuff so it wasn't like she was barred from entering. She assumed the mediocre blockade was to keep the party from getting upstairs and making even more of a mess. 

Turning into the first room she opened the door and stepped into a rather plain room, standing aside for Blake to walk in and then closing the door behind her. Apparently having seven sisters nobody had ever been able to settle on concrete decorations, so it had resolved into a very average looking room with the least objectionable decor they could find. Most of them had moved out by now, but she knew Jaune hadn't bothered decorating in case they came back. 

"So you sneak me off to a quiet bedroom away from the party, interesting." Blake says with a bit of a smirk. 

"I um, well, just quieter so we can talk. You did say you wanted to, right?" She says and sits down on the bed.

"I'm just teasing." She says and sits beside her, taking a drink from her cup. 

"Yeah so... we were talking about books. What's one of your favs?" 

"Hmm, let me think..." She tilts her head a bit, "Have you read Violet's Garden?"

"I have, it's been a while though." Ruby says, "I remember it was pretty good." 

"I really enjoyed it. There's a lot of detail in it once you pay attention." 

"Yeah, paying attention isn't my strong suit." She chuckles and takes a drink. "Oh, what about The Thief and The Butcher?"

"Oh that one was alright. I felt it was a bit heavy handed in its symbolism, and the plot was kind of predictable, but overall it was well executed." 

"Yeah I didn't mind that stuff. Like I said I tend to not dive too deep into something unless I’m super into it so the whole right to the point thing I don't mind." She says, "Probably why I always like fairy tales and stuff." 

"You like those?" Blake asks. 

"Yeah, I mean, I know some people think they're dull, but they can be interesting. Plus since they're usually read to kids, it's kinda cool to see how it can affect people. Kids are kind of impressionable after all and some of those stories can have a really big impact." 

"Especially on someone who likes them enough to pay attention as far as college." Blake grins. 

"Heh, yeah I guess so. They probably did more for me than most people, but they're still interesting."

"I can tell. You seem really interested in them." 

"I am. I mean there's more to them than there is to something like Ninjas of Love." She says and then her eyes go wide as she realizes what she just said. 

"Oh, so you've read that have you?" She asks with a playful smirk. 

"I um, well... wait..." She narrows her eyes at Blake, "You know it. Then you've read it too." 

"I have." Blake says. 

"You were supposed to deny it so I could turn the tables." 

"You said 'too' so that means you just answered that you've read it."

"Dang it." She says and looks down. 

"Nothing wrong with reading a story with some adult themes. I think it was well made for a story like that." Blake says. 

"You've read others like that?" 

"A few." She says, "They can be quite... exciting." 

"I'd like to see that." Ruby says as her mind wanders, and then she blushes as she realizes what she said, though Blake can't see that through the mask. "Wait I mean, sorry, I’ve had a little to drink." 

"So have I or I probably wouldn't have mentioned that." She chuckles. 

"Really? How much?" Ruby asks a bit hesitantly. 

"Not enough that you should feel bad about bringing me into a bedroom. I still know what I'm doing." She says. 

"Oh, good. Yeah me too." She says. "So... what are we doing then?" 

"Well I'm talking about books with a cute werewolf. What are you doing?" 

"Um, talking about smut with a sexy vampire." Ruby says. 

Blake chuckles a bit. "I guess you are. Though I have to wonder what your taste is. What makes you howl at the moon when you're alone at night?" She asks with a bit of a smirk. 

"Um... Sexy girls with long dark hair and cute cat ears." She says, looking back at her. In all honesty she hadn't expected herself to be that bold, but eh why not go for broke? They were already in bed and Blake had called her cute, and it wasn't like Blake knew who she was. 

"Really now?" Blake reaches past Ruby to set her drink down, giving Ruby a pretty decent view down her shirt, though she wasn't sure if that was accidentally or on purpose. As she moved back she leaned into Ruby's ears, or at least where they'd be if not for the mask. "What if I bite?" 

"That'd be hot." Ruby says, her heart rate speeding up again. 

"You know, I've read a lot of books. Plenty of them about hooking up." She says, "I've always had this wild fantasy of hooking up with someone anonymous. I never thought I'd do it, it was just a fantasy. But now here I am, at a party, on a bed, with a cute girl in a mask. I kind of want to live that fantasy out." 

"So I get to be that person?" Ruby asks a bit nervously. Was this really happening? Was she dreaming? If so she didn't wanna wake up. 

"If you want to." Blake says, "Just as long as you keep the mask on. Oh, but there is one thing you should know."

"What's that?" Ruby asks. 

"I have a penis." She says bluntly. "I know some people aren't those so if you want to change your mind then-"

"I don't." Ruby says. "Want to change my mind that is. Don't mind at all." Of course she'd already known about Blake having one, she'd revealed that to her and Yang and Weiss before. Well told, not revealed, she'd never seen it. At least not in person, but she had thought about it a few times. 

"I guess you don't mind then." Blake chuckles. 

"So uh, how do we start? I've never done a hookup before." She asks, looking at Blake. Even though she knew Blake couldn't see her eyes, she still did her best to meet them. 

"Me either, but how about we start like this." Blake says and leans in, giving her a soft kiss which Ruby relaxes into and returns for a moment before Blake pulls back. "Soft and simple." 

"Simple is good." Ruby says and then moves forward, now kissing Blake who returns it with a smile. She was really glad she had left behind the mouth covering portion of her mask right now. So many times she'd wondered what it was like to kiss Blake and now she was finally getting to do it. It was... well not quite as glorious as she'd expected, but still very good. She supposed she'd probably set her sights a bit high with expecting a kiss that would sweep her off her feet and cause the background to change to swirling rose petals like in a show. 

Even so she still eagerly pressed into the kiss, enjoying it plenty. The soft hum Blake let out into it seemed to imply she was too and, encouraged by that, Ruby moved in a bit closer, wrapping her arms around Blake. A moment later a pair of hands found her hips and pulled her into Blake's lap, making it easier as Blake slipped her tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft moan as she did, welcoming it with her own. 

Soon one of Blake's hands began to wander upwards, moving up her side before finding her breast and gently groping it. Again she let out a slight moan and pressed forward a bit, into her hand. As she did she felt Blake become a bit bolder, groping her more firmly and eagerly. "That's good." She says, breaking the kiss for a moment to catch her breath. 

"Yes they are." Blake says, "Very nice." 

"I uh, thanks." 

"Can I see?" She looks down at her. 

"I'm not sure I can get the top off without losing the mask." 

"Can you just raise it up? Or can I?" 

"Um... yeah. That works." Ruby nods once and Blake grins, reaching down and taking the hem of her top and pulling it up. She moves it over Ruby's breast, exposing her. Then she reaches behind her, undoing her bra and helping her remove it before tossing it aside.

"I was right, very nice." She says as she reaches up and gropes her again, this time with nothing in the way. 

"Ahhh." Ruby lets out. "Ohh that's good." 

"Someone's a little sensitive." Blake says in a husky tone. "It's sexy." 

"Even with the mask on?" 

"Especially with the mask on." Blake says as she leans, pulling Ruby's collar down and kissing her neck as she continued to grope her with the other hand. 

"Oh, that's good." Ruby says, tilting her head back a bit. 

"Exposing your neck to a vampire, that's a mistake." Blake chuckles. 

"What do you- ahhh!" Ruby lets out as Blake bites down on her neck. She can feel the fake fangs digging into her skin, not hard enough to break it but definitely asserting their presence. Her already increased heart rate spikes farther and she clutches at Blake a bit. 

"Like that did you?" Blake asks as she kisses the spot she'd just bitten, a pretty clear mark visible on it. 

"Y-yeah." Ruby says, taking a few deep breaths. 

"Good. You're fun to play with." She says, earning a small gasp as she pinches Ruby's nipple a bit. 

"So you're enjoying it too?"

"Can't you tell?" Blake asks and moves her hips a bit. 

"Oh..." Ruby says as she feels something hard press against her as she sat on Blake's lap. "So I guess that's a yes. Feels like a pretty big yes too." 

"You're definitely right." Blake says and kisses her again. 

Ruby gives a soft moan into the kiss as she returns it for a moment. "Can I um..." She starts when the kiss breaks, "see it?" 

"I'd like it if you did even more than see it." Blake says. She adjusts a bit and moves Ruby off her lap to sit on the bed before she stands up. "How about we move things along?" With that she reaches back and takes off the cape she was wearing, tossing it aside before beginning to strip out of her outfit. 

Ruby leans in, sitting on the edge of the bed as she watched Blake strip her clothes off. There wasn't any music, but she still had a bit of rhythm, swaying back and forth hypnotically as she stripped. Or maybe Ruby was just so infatuated that it looked like that when she was just taking her clothes off, but regardless it had her undivided attention. First as the shirt was tossed aside, leaving her topless. Then went the shoes and socks, and then the pants. Ruby was practically drooling now as she saw Blake in just her panties, a slight bulge in them with the tip of her cock sticking out from the waistband. 

Seeing Ruby's rapt attention she smirks a bit as she removes her last piece of clothing and tosses it aside. She cocks her hips to one side and puts a hand on them. "So, enjoying the view?" She asks. Even with her seeming confidence she's blushing a bit, apparently embarrassed at her current situation. 

"Best. Party. Ever!" Ruby says and bites her bottom lip a bit. 

"Glad you're having fun." Blake says with a grin. Her cock swings a bit side to side as she walks over to her, hips swaying. "Let me give you a hand with that top. Pull your arms in and hold onto the mask."

"Yeah, okay." Ruby says, bringing her arms in to leave the sleeves empty and reaching up through the neck to grab her mask. As she did Blake reached down and pulled up on it. She struggled for a moment before managing to get her out of it and tossing it aside. "That's better." 

"Yeah." Ruby says as she moves her arms down to her side. She realized now that with Blake standing in front of her, she was looking almost directly at her breasts. "Wow."

"Want to touch?" Blake asks and shakes them a bit. 

"Yeah I-" Ruby is cut off as Blake leans in and kisses her deeply. She returns it eagerly as she reaches up and puts a hand on Blake's breast. As she massages her breast the other hands moves up behind Blake's back, holding onto her. She felt Blake let a soft moan into the kiss and she groped a bit firmer. As the kiss broke Ruby looked into her eyes. "That was good?" 

"You're good with your hands." Blake says. 

"So you liked it there but..." In a move bolder than even she expected herself to make, she moves her hand down and wraps it around Blake's hard shaft, beginning to slowly stroke her. "What about here?" 

Blake gasps softly at that and lets out a low groan of pleasure. She rests both her hands on the bed, leaning into Ruby a bit and closing her eyes. "Ohhh, you really are good with your hands."

She could feel some precum already in her hands, making it slick as she moved up and down on her shaft. Knowing that Blake was this hard, this aroused, for her, well it emboldened her even more. "Well maybe I should... I mean maybe I'd be better with, um, my mouth." She says, looking at Blake's face for a reaction. 

Blake opens her eyes and looks at Ruby before smiling a bit. "Gods, if you do that, I don't think I'll last very long at all."

"So that's a yes then." Ruby says and then nods towards the bed as she lets go of Blake. "Uh, sit down I guess." As Blake moves and sits down beside her, leaning back on her hands a bit, legs spread slightly and her slick shaft sticking up, Ruby gets up. She moves in front of Blake and leans in as Blake had been a moment before, kissing her as she once again reaches down and strokes her. Then she moves down and kisses her neck, then her chest, taking one nipple into her mouth and sucking on it, swirling her tongue around it and earning a moan from Blake. 

"Keep that up and this might be over before you even get down there." Blake says and rolls her hips in Ruby's hand a bit. 

"Guess I should hurry and get a taste then." Ruby says and kisses down Blake's stomach as she gets on her knees. Now she was here, stroking her, and fixing to suck her off. She was certainly nervous, but it was something she'd thought about before, something she wanted to do to make Blake feel good. The more she thought about it, about the way she would moan her name and get off because of her, the more she wanted to do it. 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she leaned in, sticking out her tongue and giving a long lick up Blake's shaft, flicking her tongue off the end. She could already taste the precum spread over it and, if she was being honest, she kind of liked it. Leaning in again she repeated it, then again, and again. As she pulled away the last time she adjusted the angle of Blake's shaft and then quickly leaned back in, pressing her tongue to the bottom of it as she took it in her mouth.

As soon as she began sucking on it she heard Blake moan out. She did the same, letting out a low hum around the shaft in her mouth. She didn't take a lot of it in at first, just a few inches, but she didn't hesitate to begin moving her head back and forth, her hand stroking what wasn't in her mouth. As she moved back and forth she slowly began to take a bit more into her mouth, giving her longer movements each time she did. 

"Oh fuck." Blake groans out, gripping at the sheets and looking down at her. "You know, I'm not sure if that mask makes this weird, or even sexier." 

Ruby pulls off of her for a moment and licks up her shaft as she strokes it. "Let's say sexy." She says before swirling her tongue around the head and taking it back into her mouth, sucking on it eagerly. This time she took more in her mouth and simply used her hand to hold it still. As she did though she squirmed a bit, rubbing her legs together. Reaching her other hand down she undid the front of her pants before bringing it back up and beginning to grope her own chest. She removed her hand, slick with precum, from Blake's shaft and reached it down, slipping it into her panties as she began to touch herself. 

Closing her eyes she let out a low moan around Blake's shaft as she pushed two fingers into herself, her slick palm pressing against her clit. As she did she felt a hand find the top of her head, helping guide her as she kept moving up and down on Blake's cock. 

"Oh gods, I'm almost there." She groans out. "I'm gonna cum right in your mouth." 

Ruby lets out a hum around Blake's shaft as she hears that, making sure she knows it’s alright. She was ready for that, for tasting Blake's pleasure, knowing she'd gotten her off. In fact, she was even looking forward to it. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly really wanted to find out what Blake tasted like. 

It wasn't long before she found out either. She could actually feel it before it happened as Blake tensed up and gasped for air before groaning and pushing her hips up a bit. Ruby pulled back a bit then, still moving her head up and down as she touched herself, but more shallow now. As she did it she felt Blake's shaft throb and pulse as it shot its load into her mouth. The moment the first shot touched her tongue she let out a moan. She wouldn't say it was instantly going to be her new favorite flavor, but it had an eroticism to it that simply made the whole situation seem better for her. 

She kept sucking her as Blake shot into her mouth again and again. Even after she felt Blake was done she kept going for a moment. Finally she took it deeper into her mouth and sucked a bit harder on it as she pulled back, her tongue pressing in to get everything before she pulled off with a small pop. She licked her lips a bit and took a moment to focus on the taste and texture, getting a feel for it even as she kept touching herself. Finally she swallowed it down, slowing down a bit with her hands as she did. 

"Wow, that was good." Blake says, breathing heavily. 

"It was, mmm, fun." Ruby says and rolls her hips into her own hand. 

"And this, now this is a sexy sight." Blake says, "But I have a better idea." 

"What is it?"

"Take your hands out of your pants, and get up her." She gestures to the bed. 

"Right." Ruby doesn't question her. She lets out a small groan as she pulls her hand out of herself and stands up, moving to sit on the bed beside Blake. 

"Not like that." Blake says, "Lay down."

"Oh, right." Ruby says and moves back a bit, lying down on the bed with her head on the pillow. She adjusts a bit, hands above her head, trying to strike a bit of a sexy pose. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Blake says and moves to the bottom of the bed. She grabs Ruby's feet by the heels and pulls her shoes off, tossing them aside. "Let's get you out of these pants." She grabs her socks and pulls those off as well before move up a bit and grabbing Ruby's waistband, hooking her fingers into her panties as well. As soon as Ruby raised her hips a bit to make it easier she pulled down, yanking them off and tossing them aside, leaving Ruby bare except for the mask. 

Ruby squirmed a bit under Blake's gaze now that she was naked. She wondered if Blake would figure out who she was. Sure she couldn't see her face, and it wasn't like Blake had seen her naked before, but she still felt so exposed that it seemed like Blake should be able to. Then again, Blake didn't seem to want to figure it out, so she probably wasn't going to try. Her thoughts were broken as Blake spoke up though. 

"I guess I got very lucky." She says, "Finally living out my fantasy and it’s with someone as sexy as you." 

"You really think I'm that sexy?" She asks. Blake had just called her sexy, that was the dream. As Blake looked her over with an almost hungry look in her eye she couldn't help but rub her legs together a bit. 

"I think you are a snack." Blake says as she begins to crawl over her until she's completely over her. "And I'm about to eat you." She says and leans down, kissing her passionately, her tongue pushing into Ruby's mouth. 

Ruby moans into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Blake and pressing into it. She feels Blake's hand come up and grope her chest again, causing her to arch her back into it. Then Blake moved down, kissing and sucking at Ruby's neck. She dragged her teeth over it, the fake fangs leaving a bit of a trail. "Could you, mmm, take those out?" She asks. 

"Hmm?" Blake pulls back a bit. 

"The teeth. They're kinda sexy and all, but I'd rather not have them... you know." 

"Right." Blake says and reaches up, pulling the two fake fangs off her canines and setting them aside on the nightstand. "There, now where were we?" 

"I think I'm a snack and you were about to eat me." Ruby says. 

"Yes, that's right." Blake says and kisses her again. Then she moves back down again to her neck, earning a moan from Ruby. Moving down farther she gropes one of Ruby's breasts again as she kisses the other before taking her nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and flicked over it, causing Ruby to bite her lip and arch her back, pressing up into her. 

Blake grins and moves to the other, giving it a bit of attention as well before kissing her way down Ruby's stomach. She moved down to just above her slit before she reached down and grabbed Ruby's legs, pulling them up and putting them on her shoulders. Then she wasted no time in leaning in and giving a long lick up her slit, flicking her tongue off of her clit at the end. 

"Oh gods." Ruby gasps out, already very turned on and eager for more. 

Fortunately for her, Blake wastes no time in diving in. She immediately begins using her tongue to tease and taste her for a bit before pushing it into her. As she did she moaned into her, Ruby's juices already beginning to run down her chin. Pulling out she circles her tongue around Ruby's clit before sucking on it a bit. As soon as she does she feels Ruby's hands on her head as she cried out, raising her hips up and pressing into her. It seemed this was going to be even easier than she thought. 

She heard Ruby moan in pleasure as she rolls her hips against Blake, seeking more. She gets it as Blake pushes her tongue into her again, and then moves one hand around to find Ruby's clit with her thumb, rubbing it in small circles. 

"Ahh yes yes yes!" She cries out. "I'm gonna, gonna, ahhhh!" She arches her back, her heels digging into Blake's back as she raises up and pushes into her more. Her hands grip tight on Blake's head as she is pushed over the edge, her body tensing in sheer pleasure. 

Blake slows down but doesn't stop as Ruby rides out the wave of pleasure. Eventually as Ruby calms down she slows to a stop and pulls back. She licks her lips and wipes her chin with her hand as she pushes Ruby's legs off her shoulders and moves up. "You're delicious." She says before pressing in and kissing her deeply. 

Ruby doesn't hesitate to immediately return the kiss, moaning into it as she tastes herself on Blake's tongue. Then she feels something else as Blake moves her hips, something warm, slick, and hard pressing between her legs. She feels the strong urge to wrap her legs around her and pull her in, but in a moment of clarity instead breaks the kiss. "Do you um," She starts through heavy breathing. "Do you have one of those, um, the things..." 

"A condom?" Blake asks. 

"Yeah those things." 

"Uh, no." Blake says, "Didn't exactly plan on getting laid."

"Dang."

"Do you wanna stop?" Blake asks. 

"No. I really don't." She shakes her head. 

"Me either, though you're probably right about using one. Sex with a stranger at a party seems like a good time for it." 

"Oh!" Ruby suddenly gets an idea. "Check the nightstand."

"Good idea." Blake says and reaches over, opening the top drawer. "Let's see... no, no, no, oh thank the gods." She says and pulls out a box. 

"Awesome."

"Unopened too. Poor guy." Blake opens the box. 

"Will they fit?" Ruby asks. 

"They stretch." Blake says, "You could put one of these on your arm if you wanted to."

"Oh, cool." Ruby says as Blake moves back, on her knees in front of Ruby as she pulls out a package and tosses the box back in the drawer. Tearing open the package she pulls it out and puts it on, Ruby watching the whole thing. "So, is that how it works? We ready?"

"All there is to it." Blake says. "I am definitely ready." 

"Awesome, me too." She holds out her arms. 

Blake grins as she leans in and kisses her again, feeling her arms wrap around her. She moves her hips and lines up before slowly pushing forward and sliding into her already very wet slit.

"Ohhh that's good." Ruby moans and wraps her legs around Blake. 

"There's still, mmm, more." Blake says as she kisses her. She gets a little over halfway into her before she stops and holds it for a moment to give Ruby a chance to adjust. Then she pulls back slowly before pushing forward. She begins to move her hips at a slow but steady pace, getting a little further in with each thrust. It seems to take a while, and yet also no time at all, before she pushes in and feels contact as she's pushed all the way in. 

"Gods, it’s so much." Ruby says, breathing heavily. 

"Too much?" Blake asks. 

"Nope. It's good, very good." She says and moves her hips a bit. "Gonna keep going?" 

"Gods yes." Blake says and kisses her again as she begins to move her hips. This time she picks up the pace a bit, going harder and faster as she rolls her hips now. Immediately she feels Ruby clutch at her back and moan into the kiss. Moving down a bit she kisses her neck and sucks on her pulse as one hand moves from the bed to her breast, groping her firmly. 

"Oh gods, oh yes!" Ruby moans out, arching her back into her and rolling her hips as best she can. "Oh gods, Blake, yes!" 

Blake takes that as a good sign and goes even harder, nipping at Ruby's neck as she pinches her nipple lightly, earning a cry of pleasure from her. Both of them are breathing heavy, a slight sheen of sweat on their bodies. She lets out a low groan of pleasure as she feels Ruby's nails drag down her back. 

"Gods you feel so good." Blake pants out as she gives a few slower but harder thrusts before returning to a steady pace. 

"You, ahh, too." Ruby moans. She was still sensitive from before and found herself already disoriented as she quickly approached another climax. "Yes, yes, more! Getting close!" She says. 

"Not close enough if you're talking." Blake says and moves her head down a bit, once again taking one of Ruby's nipples into her mouth as she also picked up the pace again. 

"Ahhhh!" Ruby cries out, clutching desperately at Blake's back, her legs tightening around her to try to pull her in more. She wouldn't be able to take that for long. "Oh gah, I- Bla- aghhh." She lets out as she gasps for air, unable to form a proper sentence now. "I- ge- gon... Ahhhhh!" She cries out as she is once more overcome with a wave of pleasure. 

Blake can feel it as Ruby finishes, the way she clings to her and pulls her in, arching her back and her heels digging into her as she attempted to hold her into her. She'd hoped the condom would help her last longer, and perhaps it did, but after that she couldn't take much more. She managed a few more thrusts as Ruby tensed up around her shaft before burying herself entirely into her and kissing her deeply as she too was overcome. 

For a moment they stay like that, letting themselves come down from their high. Then the kiss shifts to something a bit softer before Blake breaks it and pulls back, letting them both catch their breath. She can already feel herself getting softer as she pulls back, causing Ruby to have to untangle herself from her. Reaching down she takes off the condom and ties it off before tossing it aside over by the clothes; she could pick it up later. Then she falls down beside Ruby on the bed, lying there next to her. 

"So uh, that was..." Ruby says through a few deep breaths. 

"Yeah." Blake says. "It really was." She chuckles a little. "I guess my fantasy wasn't a letdown." 

"About that..." Ruby says, causing Blake to look over. "That was like, amazing and all, but I do feel kinda bad about the whole you not knowing who I am thing, since I know who you are." 

"We've met before haven't we?" She asks. 

"How'd you know?" 

"You felt kinda familiar. Been trying pretty hard not to focus on that though. It’s the point of the fantasy, that you could be almost anyone, even someone I’ve met." 

"Oh. Well um, speaking of that, do you want to know now?" 

"Do you want to tell me?" Blake asks. 

"I kinda do, but I'm also nervous about it." She says.

"Let me ask you this then." Blake says, "If you tell me and I ask for us to do this again sometime, would you?" 

"Gods yes." Ruby answers quickly. "Wait do you mean a date or a booty call? Actually it doesn't matter, still yes." She pauses, "I might still be a bit tipsy. True either way though." 

"Then let me know who you are, cause after that I'll definitely want to go again." Blake says, propping herself up on her side. 

"Alright." Ruby says and sits up. She takes a deep breath and reaches up to the sides of her head, putting her hands on the mask. Lifting up she pulled it off and then tossed it aside. "Tada. It's Ruby." She says with a nervous grin. 

Blake blinks a few times in surprise and looks up and down her. "Oh..." She says, "Yang is gonna kill me." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somebody decided they wanted to see a little more here and commissioned me for a chapter 2. Specifically, Blake asking Yang permission to date Ruby. Hopefully a dialogue heavy chapter is just as enjoyable. Have fun!

 "Yo bellabooty, what's slappin?" Yang asks as she sits down on her bed, looking over at Blake who is sitting on her own reading a book. 

"Excuse me?" Blake looks over at Yang. "What did you just say?" 

"That one no good?" Yang leans back on her arms. "Eh I'll work on it. Really though, what's up?" 

"Just reading." She holds up her book. 

"Yeah, no you're not." Yang shakes her head. "What's bugging you?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Blake, you haven't turned a page in five minutes. You never read that slow. Something is on your mind." She says. 

"Oh..." She says simply. She hadn't realized Yang was quite so observant. "There um, there is something but, well I'm not sure how to say it." 

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Yang says, "Lay it on me. This is a no judgement zone. Unless you're gonna tell me you're into vore. I'll judge the hell out of that." She laughs. 

"Uh, right..." Blake says, looking at her book. 

"Wait, that wasn't it was it?"

"No, that's most certainly not it." Blake says. She takes a deep breath and closes her book, setting it aside as she turns to face Yang. "Yang, there's something I want to ask you, but you might not like it." 

Yang raises an eyebrow at that. "What is it? You're my friend Blake; you know you can ask me anything." She says, her tone welcoming and comforting. 

Blake sighs once. "Right, we'll see if you still say that afterwards." She says, reaching over with one hand and putting it on her other arm. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I... asked out your sister." She looks down as she asks, away from her.

Yang is stunned for a moment, simply staring at Blake, her jaw hanging open a bit. She shakes her head for a moment and holds up her hands. "Wait hold on, did you just say you wanted to date Ruby?" She asks. 

"I, well yes." Blake says, "You two are close, and we're friends, so I wanted to make sure it was okay with you if I were to ask her out." She looks up at her again. 

"I... wow." Yang says. "Where did this even come from? I mean yeah Ruby is amazing and all but I didn't think you had any interest in her."

"Well, she's cute. I've always thought that." Blake admits. 

"You're not wrong there." 

"But you're right; I didn't have a lot of interest in her outside of being your sister. At least, not until last night."

"You mean the party?" Yang asks. 

"Right." She gives a nod.

"What happened there?" 

Blake pauses for a moment. There was no way she was going to tell Yang that she'd had sex with Ruby at the party. Even if she said she didn't know it was her, that would not end well. Instead she decided to go with something else; not the complete truth but certainly not a lie. "We talked." She says, "About different things. Books, school, the treatment of faunus and acceptance of prejudice especially in classic literature." 

"What the hell?" Yang asks, "Talking I'd expect, not that last topic though." 

"Me either." Blake says with a small chuckle. "She's surprisingly insightful. Determined too. Did she really fail an assignment because she refused to read a book?" 

"Did she..." Yang pauses for a moment, "Oh yeah, I remember that. She got in trouble for it and pouted on the couch. The teachers told Dad that she was being difficult and refusing to do her work. When he asked why she told him the book was stupid. Then after that she explained that she didn't like it was using bad words about the faunus. We went out for ice cream after that." 

"That's honestly impressive. Most people would just write the report even if they didn't like how the book was written." She says, "And she's not even a faunus." 

"Yeah, Ruby's got her convictions and she'll definitely stand by them." Yang says, "She gets really upset when she sees others being hurt or picked on. Always wants to help people. That's how we got Zwei actually. Ruby found him as a puppy with a hurt paw and brought him back to take care of him. Dad didn't want to just send him back out, but by the time he was recovered we'd all gotten attached."

"It really doesn't matter to her I guess." Blake says, "Human, animal, faunus."

"Nope. She just wants to be nice to, well, everything."

"That's a good mindset to have. One I wish more people shared." Blake says. 

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Yang asks, "This isn't just a 'she's cute' thing right? Cause if you're just trying to get in my sister's pants-"

"I'm not!" Blake leans back a bit and holds up both hands. That was... well partially a lie. After last night she most definitely wanted to do that again, and Ruby had made it very clear she wanted to too. That being said, it wasn't the only reason she wanted to. Their talk both before and after they'd had sex was actually fun and interesting. Of course, this was exactly the reaction she'd been worried about from Yang. 

"I hope not." Yang says. 

"Yeah that's um, kind of how I thought you'd react." Blake says. 

"And you asked anyway, brave move." Yang says. 

"Well it is something I'd like to do." Blake says, "Date her, I mean. Not the uh, the other thing." 

"You mean banging my baby sister." 

"Um, right."

"So you won't be having sex with her." 

"I um... It's just a date. I didn't plan to." She says. 

"Why not?" Yang asks, staring her down. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Why not? Is there something wrong with her? Not attractive enough?" 

"I, well no, she's very attractive." 

"So what’s the problem then? Don't want to do it with a human?" 

"That has nothing to do with it." She says firmly. 

"So you shouldn't have a problem with it." 

"I..." She hesitates for a moment, "I'm not sure what the right answer is here." 

"Then why should I let you date my sister?" Yang asks. 

Blake pauses for a moment to think. She looks down and furrows her brow, for a bit. Then she looks back up. "I will... do what I can to make sure your sister is happy. I'll spare you the details though." 

"Not bad, Belladonna." She says with a slight grin. "My sister's happiness is the most important thing to me. I'm sure you know that. Now, I think you're a good person, my best friend, and I trust you. That said..." She takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh. "That also kinda makes this weird for me. Like, my best friend and my sister. On the one hand, best possible option, on the other hand I don't really like the idea of someone I know suddenly going after my sister."

"I understand it’s a complex situation. If... if you say you don't want me to, then I won't." Blake says, "You are my friend and I want to consider your feelings too." 

"See why'd you have to go and be all nice about it?" Yang chuckles, "If you were a dick I'd just tell you to shove off." 

"Sorry I'm being considerate." She gives a small smile back at her. 

"Alright." She claps her hands once and rubs them together for a moment. "Rule number one, I am never, under any circumstances, to know what happens where, when, or how, regarding the no pants activities." 

"Understood." Blake says with a nod. 

"Rule number two, no making out in front of me. Small kisses are fine but even that'll take a minute to get used to. Now I know these rules may be down the road but I'd like to establish them now." 

"Fair." She says simply. 

"Rule number three, and this one is important." She narrows her eyes at her. "She is the most important thing to me. If you ever do anything to hurt her, it doesn't matter that you're my friend, I will make sure you regret it. Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it. You got that?" 

"Completely understood and expected." Blake says, "I have no desire to hurt her, obviously. I know it might seem like I'm acting quickly with this, but I'm not. I did give this quite a bit of thought."

"You just decided to last night." Yang points out. 

"I know but..." She pauses for a moment. "I've met your sister before, of course. A few times. We didn't always talk much but, in hindsight, we did get along well. She's cute and a bit shy, but surprisingly insightful. I suppose last night just made it clearer that we had more in common, and brought some of her better qualities to light. It was the first conversation of length we've had, so it made me realize some things I hadn't before." She says, getting a small smile as she does. "That and she looked pretty cute in that costume." 

"Can't fault you there, she does look good." Yang chuckles. 

"So, you're really okay with me asking her out?" Blake asks.

"Oh it’s not you asking her out, it’s you going out with her. She'll say yes." Yang says. 

"You seem so confident. How can you be so sure?" Blake asks. Of course she knew Ruby would say yes because she'd already asked last night, but she didn't know how Yang knew.

"Because she's had a crush on you like, since you met." Yang says. "Had you really not noticed?" 

"I... well no." Blake says, a bit taken aback. "I just thought she was shy." 

"Well she is, but she's also been interested in you since pretty much the moment you met."

"Did she tell you that?" Blake asks. 

"Not at first, but I'm her big sis, of course I picked up on it. Then it was just a matter of getting her to admit it." 

"Huh..." Blake says simply. That actually made sense now that she thought of it. Ruby had always been shy around her, tended to stumble over her words a bit. It also explained why she'd chosen to do what they did last night despite knowing who Blake was. She had credited it simply to Ruby finding her a bit attractive and having been drinking, but perhaps there was more attraction and less alcohol than she had thought. "I guess that does explain a few things."

"Guess it’s like those shows, the only person who doesn't notice is the person they have a crush on." 

"Wait, only person?" Blake asks. 

"What, you think Weiss and the others wouldn't notice too?" Yang asks, "It's not like she did a good job of hiding it. Though I guess since you never saw how she acted when you weren't around you wouldn't really have anything to compare it to now would you?" 

"No I suppose I wouldn't. I'm just feeling a bit stupid for never having noticed." Blake says. "The whole time?" She asks again. 

"Since day one." Yang says. 

"Feeling a bit more pressure now, as if I didn't already have plenty." 

"Don't worry about it." Yang says and gets up, stretching a bit. "Now I'm gonna go mess with Weiss a bit. She's so fun to toy with." She laughs. "That should leave Ruby all alone if you want to ask her something. Just remember the rules." 

"I will." Blake nods as Yang puts opens the door. 

"Good, in that case, I'll see you later." She waves and heads out.

"Yeah, see you." Blake says. Once Yang is gone she lets out a deep breath. That had gone fairly well actually. After a few moments she pulls out her phone. With a small smile she calls up a number. "Hey." She says when they answer, "She said yes. I'll see you Saturday." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. not much this time, just a short little chap 2 commission. If you'd like a commission of your own, even another chap to an existing work, let me know, spots are open. Contact me on tumblr or FF.net under the same name. Until next time, thanks for reading, please leave a comment, and have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> So that is that. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment, they really do help. Or get a commission of your own, there are still some slots open. Contact me on FF.net or on tumblr, same name. Anyway, thanks for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
